


The Aeronautic Herpetological Adventures of the Doctor Jackson Lake

by x_los



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor encounters an old enemy and deals with an invasion. (a tidied old B_E Table Challenge drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aeronautic Herpetological Adventures of the Doctor Jackson Lake

"Heavens!" cried Jackson Lake as the obviously-extraterrestrial creature slid down the rigging of his balloon TARDIS. "What have we here? Where did you come from, little fellow?” The Doctor extended his hand. There was something familiar in this—curse his muddled mind, he’d a memory like a—oh, what did people strain rice with?

The curious clear snake flicked its transparent tongue out to taste the Doctor’s skin. It recoiled sharply, rearing up to _hiss_. Lake only remembered the Master as it sprang, plunged down his throat and spread through his mind in search of what was wrong

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The Doctor remembers the rice joke from Shada: <http://www.chakoteya.net/doctorwho/17-6.htm> . Title supposed to sound slightly steampunkish.


End file.
